


No Life, No Heart

by noshelter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshelter/pseuds/noshelter
Summary: Y/N joins the new unit that focuses on deviant behaviour and android committed crimes. Lieutenant Hank Anderson is assigned the leader of it.Fem!Reader x Connor. This is also on wattpad.





	No Life, No Heart

Y/N checks her phone. 6:33 am. «How long until I'm there?» she asks, her voice a bit raspy from waking up only a little while ago. «destination reached in 2 minutes» an artificial female voice pronounces through the concealed speakers in the car. 

Y/N grabs her red scarf from her lap and wraps it around her neck, getting ready for the cold outside. It's still dark out there but the snowing has stopped. «What's the temperature outside?» she asks the AI, her voice much more clear now. «It is currently 50.7 °F outside» the machine replies and the car pulls over. 

«Why did the car stop here?» The confused passanger asks, looking out of the window to confirm that it is not the place where the car should've taken her. «CyberLife Autonomous Public Transport is not allowed access to enter the parking lot of the Detroit Police Department. The car has stopped at the CyberLife stop nearest to your destination. Would you like instructions on how to reach the police department?» «No, thank you. Open the door, please.» Y/N commands irritated and worried that she might run late. 

The door opens. «We hope you had a pleasant journey. Would you like to leave feedback for CyberLife?» «Yes. You could've told me earlier that you wouldn't be able to take me all the way to my destination.» «Feedback noted and sent to CyberLife. Thank you for using CyberLife Autonomous Public Transport. We hope to see you use our transport system more. It produces 84.8% less emissions compared to...» the AI keeps talking as Y/N exits the car.

Immediately taking out her phone she checks the time and directions. Yes, she could've gotten them from the AI but it probably would've been it sending them to her phone, and being new to the city Y/N has no idea if this CyberLife is safe or not. And God knows how much information they could gather from a phone in matter of seconds. 

She commits the instructions to memory. Her freezing hands slide into her pockets along with her phone but not after checking the time for the third time. 6:38. 

Jeffrey Fowler. The man in charge at the DPD is reading through Y/N's files before she arrives. 

She has been transferred from Quantico where she worked as a part of the Behaviour Analysis Unit. She's an expert on human behaviour but it remains to be seen how she'll deal with deviants. 

Y/N has however finished an online course about androids. Even though she has never come face to face with one, thanks to the course, she knows everything about them.

Lieutenant Anderson will lead the new deviant unit. Y/N will join him. The goal is to solve crimes committed by deviants and to help CyberLife figure out why deviancy is increasing and what is causing it. 

6:52 am. Y/N arrives at the station. «Excuse me. Where can I find mr. Fowler?» she asks the lady at the desk. «Can I see your ID» the woman asks. «Uh, sure» Y/N pulls out her phone and shows her digital ID to the woman. The woman's eyes generate a red strip of light that scans the screen. Y/N can't help but gasp in surprise. This was the first time she'd ever seen an android and she couldn't even tell it was one. 

«Welcome, agent Y/L/N. Captain Fowler is waiting for you in his office. You'll find it to your right when you arrive in the second floor» the woman says with an amazingly lifelike voice, flashing a flawless smile. Y/N holds back her urge to touch the android's face to see what it feels like and instead smiles back, thanks the woman and heads for the elevator. 

«Agent Y/L/N » a deep voice greets when the elevator doors open. Y/N smiles, stepping out of the elevator «You must be captain Fowler» they shake hands «Yes, just Fowler is fine. Come to my office.» He says and shows the way, leading her to a room with walls made of glass. 

Fowler interviews her. Asking questions about her previous jobs, degrees etc. 

The buzzing of Fowler's phone interrupts the interview. «Excuse me» he says, answering the call. «Right... send the information to Hank» he says quickly. He puts down the phone and looks Y/N straight in the eye. «You have a case»

-i-s---_--i-e-


End file.
